1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the a gauge lighting structure, an improvement for used on the gauges mounted on the instrument panel of vehicles to display the clear sign in the gauge and to render the blinking decoration.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the traditional instrument cluster of the vehicle, the handle of the gauge is usually driven by the servo motor mounted at the back center or one side of the gauge, and the dials or figures; it shows the working conditions of the vehicle. Such as speedometer, RPM gauge, fuel level gauge, etc. These mechanical gauges require other lighting supply to display what the gauge shows in the darkness. It is not easy to assemble, not good for viewing in the darkness, the traditional instrument panel uses outside lighting supply, but not sufficiently to display various messages and figure contained.
For this reason, the inventor has worked hard for years to come up with a novel gauge lighting structure in an attempt to simplify the mechanical gauge in structure, fabrication and assembly and ensure a better performance.